


The Muse

by Regency



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/F, Ficlet, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9027238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regency/pseuds/Regency
Summary: AU. Roxy Morton is a young playwright with very particular ideas about inspiration. Melpomene—call her Gazelle, please—is a muse who inspires. Together they’re going to write the finest tragicomedy the West End has ever seen, assuming one doesn’t go mad and the other doesn’t kill her.





	

...

...

Roxy Morton is a young playwright with very particular ideas about inspiration. She doesn't believe in the Muses of old. She believes in hard work, perseverance, and knowing your audience. Not that she's had much luck with that of late. Her last two plays bombed spectacularly with theatergoers and critics alike. Producers are refusing to return her calls. Her parents won't stop calling. Even her godfather Percival is starting to question whether she can make a career of play writing. Roxy's fledgling career is in danger of ending before it truly begins.

Until her best friend Eggsy makes an offering to the goddesses of inspiration on her behalf and Roxy is struck with the first good idea she's had in a year moments after. The words flow from her fingertips like water, the characters speak to her like old friends. She rushes home to write, overwhelmed with renewed passion for the stage. She works to the point of exhaustion and sleeps till the next evening. When she wakes she isn't alone.

A dark-haired woman in a long black dress is sitting at her desk, reading through her play. She's never seen her before. Roxy carefully reaches for the baton she keeps under her pillow as she sits up.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?"

The woman looks back over her shoulder and smiles as soon as she realizes Roxy's awake. She raises an eyebrow toward Roxy's poorly hidden weapon.

"I'm Melpomene, but you can call me Gazelle." Roxy draws a blank on both. The other woman ignores her lack of response and elaborates, "I took the stairs." She doesn't sound very happy about it.

"I don't know anybody named Gazelle." I don't know you, she means to say but doesn't.

"Now you do." Gazelle rises, her steps clinking oddly on the floor. "Nice work, Roxy. I think the wise man with the lisp is my favorite character so far."

Roxy stops being bewildered just long enough to frown. "There isn't a wise man in that story."

"Not yet, but who knows what will happen in Act II?" Gazelle proffers an impish wave and sweeps out of Roxy's bedroom and flat without another word. It takes Roxy twenty minutes to convince herself their meeting wasn't a dream and five minutes after that to get up the nerve to call Eggsy for an explanation.

As it turns out, divine inspiration comes with strings attached and some muses make house calls.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come flail with me on Tumblr at [sententiousandbellicose](http://sententiousandbellicose.tumblr.com).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters recognizable as being from Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015) or the movie Dave (1993). They are the property of their actors, producers, writers, and studios, not me. No copyright infringement was intended and no money was made in the writing or distribution of this story. It was good, clean fun.


End file.
